Quinn's inner lesbian part 1
by GleeAddict101
Summary: Quinn falls in love with Santana but she's dating Finn and Santan likes Brittany what will she do? Part One To be continued. I have just put up chapter 2 please note that is not the end of the story it continues.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany hugged Santana "It's gonna be okay I'm only gonna be gone for two weeks then I'll come back and we can see each other"

A tear rolled down Santana's cheek Brittany wiped Santana's tear away then leaned in and kissed her.

"Bye Britt" Santana called after Brittany as she left to go to New York to and Santana was left alone at Mckinley High.

"FINN, stop looking at her do you realise how far down she is on the popularity scale, the gay kids have more friend then her!" Quinn screamed at Finn while he was staring at Rachel. Finn could see something special shine in Rachel that didn't shine in anyone else but Quinn couldn't see it. To her Rachel was just an annoying little bitch.

In fact Quinn didn't know why she was dating Finn,Yeah he was charming and popular but he was lame and as Santana liked to say he had really big man boobs.

Then there was Sam, Quinn used to date him he was sweet,nice,funny But like Santana liked to say he had a Trouty Mouth.

Wait… Why did Santana keep coming into Quinn's mind? Everything she thought of somehow lead to Santana.

"Quinn, stop it NOW your just being stupid now, The whole world doesn't revolve around Santana" Quinn whispered to herself as she walked to the choir room for glee practice.

Santana felt alone without Brittany nothing felt the same she had only gone 12 minutes without her and already felt like she had been alone for her whole life. She missed Brittany and wanted her to come back so badly. She had no-one to sit next to so she sat alone at the back imagining that Brittany was sitting right next to her making some kind of weird comment every 5 minutes and just being great company. But she wasn't and Santana had to put up with the fact that she would be alone for the next 2 weeks.

Just then Quinn came and sat next to her. "Hi Santana I'm sorry that Brittany's gone so for the next two weeks you can stay with me if you want"

"Thanks Quinn, that was really nice of you but Brittany's better company and your kinda pathetic, no affence"

Quinn couldn't hold back her tears and she snuffled a bit then said through her tears "that's okay, none taken, I'm just gonna go and sit with Finn now bye" Then she was gone and Santana was alone again.

Quinn was annoyed she felt like she had just been rejected by a boy she was in love with, exactly that feeling, but why? Then it all became clear to her…

Santana had always been Quinn's friend and Quinn had felt a strong bond between them but now she felt more then a bond she felt love and she would do anything to have Santana. But Santana loved Brittany not Quinn but Quinn could change all that.

Soon Santana would love Quinn back she knew it…


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn skipped over to Santana with a smile on her face.

"Hey Santana!" she said in a cheery voice "I'm having a really big party and everyone in the school is invited"

Santana stared at her "Even Jacob-Ben-Israel and Rachel Berry?"

Quinn wished she had worded that a little differently now "umm no they're not I just meant like all the cool people"

"Cool people? Then why are you holding this party?" Santana said back to Quinn the most innocent and strange person in this school and lately Santana had just felt like Quinn was trying to slither her way back into Santana's life, just how it used to be. But Santana wasn't having that, she already had to go for a year being Quinn's less attractive friend and now that she was at the top she wouldn't let Quinn drag her down to just below her.

"but on the other hand I have nothing else to do I will go to your party. but if I see one mug painting kit then I am out of your stupid party, get it Barbie?" Santana sneered

"okay. Come to my house at seven tonight, and don't be late!" Then Quinn left her and she was Alone again.

That stupid Quinn, what does she mean? 'Don't be late' who was she to take in charge of her like that? Well, that was that Santana would show up to Quinn's party at 8:00 and she wouldn't even make eye contact with Quinn, that would teach her to never order Santana around again…

*******************************Quinn's house 7:00pm***********************

"I thought you said your friend was coming round Quinnie" Quinn's mum told Quinn

"she is,she is she just hasn't shown up yet its only ten past, she'll be here any minute" Quinn said but something inside her was telling her Santana wasn't going to come. That made Quinn upset, this was kind of a date, just her and Santana alone, and she was sure she would have fun. But where was Santana?

*Ring*Ring* Quinn rushed to the door, It was Santana!

" There you are! Finally you're an hour late! Why didn't you come at seven?" Quinn asked hoping for a decent reply

" Out of my way elf ears, where's the vodka?" Santana pushed Quinn out the way and went in her house but it was empty "I thought you said everyone in the school was coming?" Santana asked when she realised they were alone

"Actually its just us two, I didn't invite anyone else but I told you I did because I knew you wouldn't come if you knew we would be alone"

" great. So my only entertainment is some stupid game of lets all pray to god and im stuck with the most boring person in the world!"

"Santana,what have I done to make you hate me?"

"Quinn to be honest I was born a bitch and im always gonna be one so don't take it personally okay because besides me and Brittany there aren't many people I like so if anything you should hate me"

"I don't hate you I have something for you much …"


End file.
